Talk:Ford Car and Link
Agreement Mershins-Kazooy Inc. would like to sponsor the show. If Dancing Penguin agrees, please add our company to the list. --Mershins Douza Mershins-Kazooy Inc. has experiance in handling sitcoms in MAI. We hope you will agree to Mr. Douza's request. --Kazooy Rubbish On a scale from one to ten, I give it the square root of negative one. The voiceovers are low quality, and the animation is bad! This is one of the worst programmes it has ever been my displeasure to watch and critisise. --[[Lobelia Sackville|'Lobelia B. Sackville']] How dare you offend Ford Car and Link! Face my Ninja Sword Mwa Mwa Fanatic! Blizzard MAH BOI! MAH BOI! FORD CAR AND LINK IS WHAT ALL TRUE WARRIORS STRIVE FOR! I WATCH THIS SHOW EVERY NIGHT WHILE EATING MY DINNER! King Snowkinian A message for Zapwire In Season 2 Link has turned good and is Ford Car's ally. Please read the article before you make changes. Speeddasher A message to all the actors of Ford Car and Link Well my friends, it appears once again we've done it! Ford Car and Link is our most successful show of the century. The amazing voices of Ford Car, and Spy Guy Pers really make this show the best it could be. Now I can only think of one thing that would make us more popular. WE NEED ANOTHER SPIN-OFF! Now I've decided to let the citizens of the USA decide wich characters the spin-off should be based on. Please vote only once on the poll bellow. On May 24 I will see who the winner is. The producer of the show Mabel (voted already)! Did you like my spin-off? Tails6000 I say your spinoff is genius Tails. Also Mabel had better not win this poll! The producer of the show Thanks Tails6000 Sadly everyone the star of the new show will be Mabel. Hopefully me and my crew can come up with a good plot. The producer of the show Lets say we got rid of mabel in the polls thus returning Explorer and fred to the circle --Tails6000 I hope you've all got working TVs I've decided to take Tail's advice and take Mabel out of the poll. So I'm proud to announce an upcoming show that will be airing on TV right after the new episode of Absolute Thespian Islet. And it will be about none other than the Antics Brothers. I'm not gonna tell you much about it yet, but I will confirm it will feature the voice acting of Eve Lendfell, Spy Guy Pers, and even Billy Mays. There is no current release date. --'Producer of the Show' NOTE: Why is some of the episode text green? --WBD- The Blue Dude! Talk to meh! :) Mai blog! 02:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, because those are "award-winning" episodes. It even says so in the article. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 20:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ''O RLY????????????'' --WikiBlueDude 18:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeep. But that was just an excuse I made to highlight my favourite episodes. '''Dancing Penguin 19:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC)